I'll Be Home For X'mas
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Hoyga,Shun WAFFy Yaoi. Shun is home alone at X'mas, until Hyoga goes to see him. Merry X'mas to all of you.
1. I'll be Home for X'mas

I'll be Home for X'mas  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

"Shun, you like to come to the X'mas party with us?"  Seiya asks the green hair boy.  Shun shakes his head and smiles, "no, thanks. I want to stay home."

"Alright, then.  Just remember the invitation is always there if you change your mind."  Seiya and Shiryu leave for the party.  The Andromeda saint picks up a book and starts reading.  He soon falls asleep on the sofa.

Someone puts a blanket on him. Shun opens his eyes.

"Hyoga?"

"You're cold.  Your hands are freezing."

Shun sits up and warps the blanket around himself.  He smiles and says to the blonde, "Don't worry about me.  I'm always cold."

"I'll get you a hot chocolate to warm you up."  Hyoga stands up.

"No, it's fine.  Don't fuzz over me."

"I don't mind fuzzing, if it's for you." Hoyga says while he ruffles Shun's hair lovingly. Shun feels his heart flutters a little.  What is that?  How come his heart feels that way?

"Why aren't you at the X'mas party?"  Shun asks.

"I went to the party and Seiya said you stayed home. I didn't want you to be alone so I came home."  Hyoga gives Shun a cup of hot chocolate.

"Arigato."  Shun drinks the hot chocolate and warms his hands with the cup.

"Are you hungry?  I put the roast in the oven, but it'll take a while to cook.  We can have some salad and mash potato first if you like."

"You made dinner? How long had you been here?"

"About an hour.  You were sleeping and I don't want to wake you up."

"Now I feel awful!  You should be at the party having fun but you're stuck here because of me!"

"I like being with you, Shun."  Hyoga says kindly.  Shun feels his heart flutters again, this time stronger.  He can feels his face turning red, too.  How come he feels this way whenever Hyoga gets close to him?

Shun smiles and says to the handsome blonde, "thanks!  You want to open your present?"

"You got me a present?"  Hyoga says.

"Of course. How could I not?" Shun says.  The smaller boy gets up and Hyoga follows him.  They arrive at Shun's room and Shun opens his closet to get Hyoga's present.

"You shouldn't have."  Hyoga says as he opens the present.  It's a crystal swan.  Hyoga exclaims, "Shun, this is beautiful."

"I found a piece of crystal rock last time you took Seiya and me to the caves, so I made you a swam." Shun smiles.

"Only you can make something so beautiful." Hyoga says.

 "Thanks for staying with me, Hyoga. I'm sorry I made you come back from the party and wasted your evening.  I was waiting for Ikki. He used to get me a present every X'mas and I thought he might show up tonight. That's silly of me.  My brother isn't gonna show up, isn't he?"  Shun says with a hint of sadness.  He misses Ikki.

It hurts Hyoga to see Shun so sad, and he tries to cheer the smaller boy up. "Come, it's time for your present."  He says to Shun.  They walk to the window and Shun sees snow falls from the sky.

"Did you do that?"  Shun asks.  It never snow at the part of the world.

"Merry X'mas."  Hyoga says.

The snow makes a white blanket on the ground, making the land looks like an oil painting.  Shun mutters, "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."  Hyoga says.

Shun feels his heart pounding.  His stomach fills with butterflies. He knows then that he is in love with the blonde saint.  Hyoga asks, "Are you okay?  You look a little flushed."

"Hyoga, I love you."  Shun says.

"Shun…I…" Hyoga stands there surprised.  Shun suddenly feels stupid that he told Hyoga he loves him.   What if Hyoga doesn't feel the same way?  What if he makes the comfortable by saying that?  Doubt and fear rushes over the smaller boy and his heart tighten.  He wishes he didn't say what he said.

 "I'm sorry! I just…forget I said that." Shun lowers his head.

Hyoga takes the green hair boy's hand and says, "Shun.  I love you too."

Shun's heart lights up and he smiles.  Hyoga rubs his hands and says, "Your hands are so cold."

"I'm always cold."  Shun says. Hyoga pulls off the blanket around Shun and wraps his arms around Shun.  The blonde's body heat warm up the small boy.  "Feel better?"  Hyoga asks.

Shun nods cutely.  Hyoga warps the blanket around the two of them and leans toward the smaller boy to give him a kiss.  The kiss is amazing, and it sends tingle all over the Andromeda saint's body.

Outside is very cold and snow is falling; but inside the house, Shun is feeling very warm in Hyoga arms.

TBC...


	2. Ikki is here!

I'll be Home For X'mas  
Part 2: Ikki is here!  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

Hyoga and Shun are lost in their kiss.  The passionate kiss seems to last an eternity until someone behind Hyoga lets out a fake cough, "A-hem!"

Hyoga jumps and turns over.  Shun screams, "Ikki! You're here!"

"I was only keeping Shun warm!"  Hyoga shouts.  Ikki throws the gloves and scarf to Shun.  Shun catches it and says, "you got me a present!"

"Yeah, you're always cold so I got those for you.  But I guess you won't be needing those since you have Hyoga to keep you warm."

Shun blushes and shouts, "Niisan!!!"

Ikki laughs and asks Hyoga, "forgetting something?"

"The roast!"  The swan shouts.  He tries to run to the kitchen and the phoenix stops him.

"I got it out of the oven already."  Ikki says.  Shun gets a present out of the closet and says, "Merry X'mas."

"You got me a present?" Ikki asks, opening it.  It's a small knife.  Ikki likes knives but he seldom sees one this nice. "Thanks, Shun."  Ikki says. 

"When we were young, you sold your knife so I can have a nice X'mas dinner.  I wanted to get one back for you."

Ikki ruffles his hair and says, "come on, let's go eat."

The dinner is set on the table already.  Shun asks, "you did all this?  How long had you been here?"

"Long enough.  You two look so happy together I don't want to interrupt, so I get the food together and let you two talk."  Ikki says.

"Arigato."  Hyoga says to Ikki.

"Hyoga! Did you start the snow?  I can't even walk in the house!"  Seiya comes in and shouts.

"Hyoga is trying to impress Shun so he can get lucky." Ikki says.

"Naiisan!!!"  Shun shouts blushing.  Shiryu says, "hey, Ikki is here!"

"I came to see Shun, but Hyoga beats me to it."  Phoenix says.

"Why did you guys leave the party?" Shun asks.

"You don't think we'll let you spend X'mas alone, right?" Seiya smiles.

Shun smiles brightly, "thank you!"

"Come on, let's eat."  Hyoga says as the Seiya gang gathers together to have their X'mas dinner.

Owari

I hope you all have a wonderful X'mas.  Wish all your dreams come true this season!


End file.
